


The wailing man

by bunnnyyymyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Character Death, Light Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yixing's Birthday Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: It’s not you who will become short-lived. So baby don’t cry cry because my love will protect you - EXO, Baby Dont CryHe wailed for his loss until he lost his voice, remained still by the lake waiting for the one that cursed others but him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Challenge #8 — Tales of the Past





	The wailing man

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyyhooooo~ I want to write about someone yearning for their loved ones, and here it is. Phewwww. Not beta-ed at all (am busy, my beta is busy too (sorryyyyy 😫) , but will do if i got time later on hewhew).
> 
> Enough ranting, now, enjoyyyyyyy thissss!!! uwuwuwuwuwu 💧
> 
> And, Happy Birthday Yixing! 🐏

The sound of the fans resonated across the classroom. The summer wind blew in through the opened windows. It was a blazing afternoon, and heads on the tables proved the heat won the battle.

"Class, I guess it's way too hot for you to finish the task, right? How about story-telling? Ideas?"

Multiple knocks on the table made the man directed his sight towards the source - a mute shy boy at the corner. The teacher smiled.

The boy scribbled on a paper, raising it high so that the teacher could see.

"Can you tell us the story about The Wailing Man," the teacher read. "Hmmmm, shall we start?"

"Yessssssssssssss!!" Other students replied, feeling excited.

"Alright, the story begins like this. Long time ago, there was an unlucky man named Yixing. It is not his fault, no one's fault, just.. fate."

"What happened to him, teacher?" A boy asked.

"Bad things happened to him. Everything bad. And when he thought his life would never be better, something happened."

💧

_Again, it's another new normal day for the poor Yixing. His business is not getting better, less customers, the head of the market taking him by neck for rent, he lives daily depending on his close-to-none savings, and he was... devastated._

_Though being in a bad situation is the normal thing for Yixing, but to be honest, now, it's draining his energy and patience._

_He often wondered, when will this change? Is nice and good stuff ever meant for him?_

_He was on his way back from the lake, bringing water to his small hut when the wind kept blowing harshly against him, making him staggered, buckets on shoulder swayed left and right, water spilling on the ground._

_Frustrated, he dropped the buckets on the ground, deciding to stay for a while. P_ _erhaps watching the calm water can ease him, though villagers said not to stay for a long time by the lake - the water monster will rip your soul out of your body, and eat it._

_Not that Yixing care. If taking his soul can end his tiring life, then why not?_

_The wind somehow turned into a gentle one, bringing calming breeze, scattering fallen leaves from trees around._

_Yixing unknowingly sighed as he watched the leaves dropped on the water making the water rippled._

_"I hope one day I can see you smile, love."_

_He was on his feet, quickly, looking around to find the voice. When he found nothing, he grabbed his water buckets, taking two steps away from the lake._

_"Please, don't go.."_

_Yixing stopped moving, turning around. "_ _W-who...?"_

_Then, he saw a pair of eyes - sparkly, glassy right above the water before he saw the entire face of the source of the voice._

_"A_ - _are you the monster that they talked about?"_

_The water monster nodded._

_It was indeed the monster. Hideous, with fangs, and gore-looking. Exactly as what villagers had described._

_"Why wouldn't you run, now? Aren't you afraid of me?"_

_Yixing clutched the hem of his shirt, hard. "Y-y_ _ou will take my soul then?"_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Why not?"_

_"Why would I take your soul, when you are yet to live better days? Plus, I'll never take the soul of one that I fall in love with."_

_Yixing blinked._

_"You want me to help you?"_

_"You want?"_

_"If only you wanted me to. Just let me live by your side, loving you."_

💧

"Did it turns to human?" A boy gasped.

"Yes! The monster morphed into a fine, delicate man with a small vines with flower on his face's upper right side, plump lips and round cheeks. He was.. ethereal. Beautiful even. After Yixing brought him home, everything began to change."

"Wahhhh!"

"The newly-not-poor Yixing became the talk of the town. They talked about Suho too - Yixing called him Jun. The villagers asked him of how he became rich, but he never answered. The secret is, Suho used his tiny drop of blood to multiply money and stuff. Interesting, right?"

"Whoaaaaaaaaa.."

"Days went on, Yixing feels he's falling in love with Jun. They loved each other. Unfortunately, good times never last. One day, Yixing have to go attending business somewhere. Suho said not to leave, as he felt someone was watching him, Yixing brushed it off. So Yixing started his journey, and when he came back, he came back to a dying Jun."

A sniffle can be heard from the mute boy.

💧

_Yixing screamed, dropping his stuffs before scrambling towards the laying body with knife piercing through the stomach. And the floor.. It was stained blue. Not sparkly blue that Yixing used to see in tiny droplets of the monster's blood, the gore blue._

_That showed rage, and sadness._

_Yixing's hands hovered above the knife, trembling. "Jun, I'm sorry."_

_The faint sound of breath can be heard from the other man. "X-xing.."_

_"I'm so sorry, I should have known better. I should listen to you." Yixing cried._

_"I waited days for you, and now, it's time. They knew about my blood, taking them a lot. Greedy unfitting men will be cursed by water. I...I love you, Xing.."_

_And Yixing wailed even louder when Suho left him._

💧

"Poor them!"

"Yixing brought Suho's dead body to the lake, watching it turned into droplets of water then flowing back into the lake. He weeps, and wails. Not long after that, the water from the lake began to move, flooding the whole village, destroying crops. Yixing remained by the lake even then, but the water didn't touch him. The wails continued for a long time, until he lost his voice. Some said he jumped into the lake afterward. Ever since that, on 7th every month, a long wail can be heard from the lake."

"That was sad! But Teacher Kim, did Suho's love protect Yixing from the flood?"

"Yes, it is love." He smiled, looking at the boy who asked him to tell the story. "Back then, now, forever. I hope he knows."

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, the last sentence, interesting huh? I hope you can link the dots!! Drop comments if you got it!! 💧
> 
> (and later, watch no one getting the link 😂)
> 
> Another author's notes : The myth in this story is a mix of fictional element and myth. I only took reference of monster living in lake and the curse from specific myth.
> 
> The water monster - inspired by dragon of Lake Chini - a dragon was said to live in Lake Chini.
> 
> The curse - inspired by curse in Legend of Mahsuri - where Mahsuri cursed the whole village as she faced unfair death sentence.
> 
> Do read both of the myths, they were interesting, really!


End file.
